The present invention relates to waste disposal systems, and more particularly to disposal systems for safely disposing of pharmaceuticals and controlled substances such as pills, liquids, capsules, patches, and other related waste items.
At present, many hospitals, clinics and other healthcare facilities dispose controlled substance medical waste into the sink or toilet, often in direct conflict with environmental regulations. The costs associated with environmentally responsible pharmaceutical and controlled substance waste disposal can be prohibitive. Thus, there is a need for a practical, safe, secure, and cost efficient method for healthcare facilities to dispose of controlled substance and pharmaceutical waste.